When masks are removed
by pixie-of-doom
Summary: What happens when people you think you know, turn out to be someone different? Who can you trust to show your true self when so many people distrust who they thought you were. HGSS. rating might got to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: ** Not mine, never will be, I just like to play around with Ms Rowling's characters.

AN: This is just something I came up with while bored one day. It's a little different to other stories I've read on here but I hope you like it.

Severus Snape sat behind his desk with his head in his hands. Voldemort had been defeated a matter of hours ago, and here he was, sitting down when he should have been dead. He couldn't bring himself to do anything else. He was far too busy thinking . Now that the dark lord had gone, he could act himself, act on his own feelings. 'How ironic' he thought 'the traitor is able to live a normal life when so many innocent died. I should be one of the bodies they need to identify.'  
A knock on the door stopped his thoughts.

"Enter," he rasped, shouting curses really wasn't good for the throat. The door was flung open, a female figure stepped into the room. Her hood was drawn and so her face hidden from view and her identity unknown.

"You should be in the hospital wing, not here by yourself, it will do you no good .' The figure said, it's voice soft and calming.

Severus got to his feet in order to force the woman out of his chambers, though as fate would have it one of the wounds he'd acquired during the battle tore as he stood causing blood to flow freely form his shoulder. In the blink of an eye the woman was supporting him, ignoring the growls of 'I'm fine' and 'Leave me the hell alone woman.'. Severus was lowered to the ground as he passed into unconsciousness, the woman whispering healing and cleaning spells with her hood still drawn…

Severus Snape woke up sitting behind his desk as he had been the night before. His mind ran over the occurrences of the past night, 'Was it just a dream?' he thought to himself, shaking his head he raised his shirt. Every single wound was healed, his physical health was better than it had been in years.

"See you weren't dreaming," he told himself. Snape sat at his desk thinking until he could bare silence and depression no more, buttoning up his cloak he swept off through the corridors.

The battle had taken place mostly on Hogwarts grounds, only a select few duels actually entered the building. The main damage to the castle was in the entrance hall, where the whole back wall had been blown to pieces. This devastation was caused by Lusious Malfoy and Severus Snape. Malfoy had strode up the steps when he encountered Snape.

The duel had it had spectators would have been one of the most impressive in history. Dancing this was and that with the agility of a ballerina. The final curse hit Malfoy square in the chest, the last words he uttered being , "Save Draco, traitor." with those words in mind Snape turned and went in search of Draco. On his way through the battle field he passed other dueling couples; Neville Longbottom and Bellatrix Lestrange, Ronald Weasley and Theodore Nott, Albus Dumbledore with Crabbe and Goyle senior and Macnair. Harry Potter was fighting Peter Pettigrew, while the silhouette of the dark lord and another could be seen in the distance. Having searched the field for Draco Malfoy and ending fruitless, he strode towards the dark lord.

Curse after curse was flying through the air, though only one voice could be heard. Advance spells were coming from the unknown person without a word being spoken. If Snape had not known Dumbledore to be dueling with others he would have guessed the figure to be him. Drawing nearer his breath caught, as he glimpsed the face of the dark lords opponent. A spell shot towards Voldemort freezing him slowly but surely, as it rose up his legs he spoke.

"Well, well, Hermione Granger I believe. Yes you would have been a good asset to my cause if you were not a mud blood." he hissed. To the surprise of both men, Hermione laughed, a pure laugh that echoed around warming the souls of fighters of the light, and terrifying those of the dark.

"Mudblood, just one of the names I've had to endure while protecting those belonging to this school. I'm more pure than anyone here in these grounds today." Hermione said simply, her voice soft but powerful.

"Those are strong words, but only the foolish would believe such lives from a muggle born's lips." the dark lord spat, finally ridding himself of the freezing charm he shouted 'crucio' time and time again, each one found it's mark. Snape winced as seven of the curses hit her heart directly.

"Wither in agony at my feet, or prove just how pure you are child." Voldemort hissed sending yet another crucio at her.

Standing tall Hermione raised her arms, by doing so she raised herself off the ground. Slowly she began to whistle, causing the wind to pick up, twirling around her. A light burst from within her, causing her whole body to glow with a golden light.

"You will not succeed Tom Marvolo Riddle, never again will you darken a door way, never again will your mind control anothers, never again will your wrong doings be done, for tonight you will cease to be." The power behind the words spoken was tremendous, the air seemed to resonate with them. "Speak your last words, or leave this world in silence."

Voldemort held his head high, smirked and then spoke,

"My loyal followers will continue to reign terror into the lives of those unworthy. The world will be perfect and I will be back to rule it. No mere mortal can kill me, even if you do dabble in earth magic."

Hermione shook her head sadly, and placed her hands out in front of her, palms out stretched and began to chant. Voldedmort screamed a hideous scream before disappearing completely into a cloud of ash. Hermione whistled up a wind to spread every grain of the ash, bar one, across the world. The remaining piece she transfigured into a tiny silver star and linked it onto a charm bracelet. On the wind a faint echo could be heard.

"I am no mere mortal."


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, however hard I wish it was

Severus Snape wasn't the only one now staring at the sight before him, the whole of the fields occupants turned to see a lone female figure hovering above the ground, radiating golden light against the setting sun. The sky held blues, purples, reds and pinks, but that was not what kept the peoples attention, it was the retreating figure that made everyone stare. The figure gracefully landed back on the soil and began to walk towards the gates of Hogwarts. People watched in awe as the lone silhouette walked down through Hogsmeade and into the distance, never once looking back.

Snape walked slowly through the corridors while swelling on the final battle. His mind far away, his feet continued on their own. Apparently the school building was so old and had so much magic coursing through it, re-joining the entrance hall would take Dumbledore at least two days. The charm on the ceiling of the great hall had been broken when the castle became incomplete and that again would take a lot of magical energy and another two days to fix.

Dumbledore had a great deal to attend to, listening to all the order members and students, not forgetting the teaching staff, finding out what happened to them, finding out who survived and who didn't. It would take weeks, maybe months to complete the castle and add all the protection charms and wards again.

People were scurrying about the school like an infestation of rats. Snape passed several groups of students and teachers alike talking about the 'mysterious figure that had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked over to one of the many groups standing in the corridor.

"Did any of you see who it was?" he asked slowly.

"Who killed you know who? No, nobody did." a young boy replied, "whoever it was is the saviour of the wizarding world. Why they wouldn't want to claim that title is beyond me sir." he continued, but Snape wasn't listening, he gave a distracted nod of thanks and started down the hall. 'I'm the only one who knows she did it, maybe, no most definitely the only one to know she isn't mortal.' he thought. 'I shouldn't know, somebody else should know. I should be dead. Dead like everyone believes I should be.' his melancholy thoughts returned with a vengeance.

A light breeze played across his face jogged him from his thoughts, he looked around and found himself in the astronomy tower.

'Perfect place to end it ,' he thought, 'one step out of the window and you drop like a stone in water. If you hit the ground hard enough you might even create a few ripples.' a voice said inside his head, he shook his head slowly, 'No you're right,' the evil voice agreed, 'much to clean and fast, what you need is a dagger.' it cooed 'Go on, transfigure it, a cross on each wrist, that's all it takes.' Snape sat down on a wide window ledge, 'Do I? I might as well, nobody would miss me.' he tried not to listen to the other voice in his head, but it wouldn't go away. 'Do it, a potion would be painful, but this way is just so more dramatic. Go on, think of all the people you've killed, innocent children, women and men. Think of all the people who died in the battle, you should have been one of them , you know you should've.' the evil little voice continued , it kept repeating every crime he had ever committed. Snape sat there and cried, he cried for the first time in years.

Not knowing how long he'd sat there for, he found a small stone and transfigured it. A small shiny dagger formed in his hand. The little evil voice gave a cackle and quoted 'Is this a dagger I see before me, handle toward my hand.' that was all it took.

Slowly Snape sliced across his right wrist, then down as well, the same happened to the left wrist. The dagger dropped from his hand and he lay back his head against the stone wall, waiting for his life to run out.

"Hireldartlis, jisosistanar tirosgireldatishirestren starkuristanir." a voice chanted through the dimly lit room, "Yisosuthu hirarthuviselda yisosuthuren lisistafirelda tiros lisistavirelda." a glow filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer:** Do I have to keep repeating? It's not mine.

AN: I would just like to say thank you to the people who have taken the time to leave reviews, it's very much appreciated.

"I'm supposed to be dead." Severus Snape whispered into the darkness.

"No it is not your time." a soft voice replied.

Opening his eyes Snape looked around, by the far wall of the tower the woman wearing the cloak was standing staring at him. The glow seemed to be coming from her, but as she stepped towards him he noticed a torch on the wall had been lit.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am who I am, why must you know?" she replied softly, she smiled though he couldn't see it as her hood was still drawn.

"Tell me your name, and why did you help me?" Snape barked.

"I am who I am and I helped you because you needed help, I have watched you for longer than you realise, helping you when you've returned beaten and cursed." again her voice was soft and calm.

"If you've helped me as many times as you say you have, then you should at least let me see your face." he had decided to change tactics, he sat there waiting to see who would want to help him, the traitor, the good for nothing worthless being.

"If you see my face you must not pass judgement, for my appearance and the ones I use are variable for reasons of which I must not speak. Now I must ask would you like to see my true form or the one that you will recognise?" the woman said still completely calm.

"Both." Snape stated firmly. "The one I will recognise first then the other." when the figure didn't move he added "Please."

Slowly the figure lowered it's hood, Severus Snape gasped at the sight before him. Honey coloured curled hair, chocolate eyes,

"Miss Granger?" he asked attentively, she nodded then raised her hood again, "If that's the one I will recognise may I see the one I will not?"

Once again the figure lowered its hood. Honey, red blonde and golden hair waved instead of the masses of curls, the same intense chocolate eyes but with a hint of gold, her skin glowed with a golden light and her lips pale but full.

"And your name is?" Snape asked quietly.

"My name is Hermione, you are lucky that you knew me in a form that was close to my true form." she smiled warmly. "Well Severus Snape lost for words, and all it took was for me to show you my true identity, it's a shame I couldn't have done it sooner." Hermione laughed softly.

"Why me?"

"I'm sorry Severus, 'why me?' could entail many different answers, which question did you intend on asking?" again Hermione smiled.

"Who else knows? People have been talking about the saviour of the wizarding world, but nobody knows who it is. Does anyone else know who you are?"

"Only you saw me defeat Tom Riddle, only you knew the identity of the mysterious saviour." she said slowly. Severus stood up and began pacing, this was a lot to take in.

"What are you?" he said after a few moments, "You are not human, 'not mortal' as you said." he asked stopping in front of her. He watched for any sign of discomfort.

"I'm part elvin." Hermione replied slowly, watching him intently.

"And?" he asked hesitantly

"Well, my mother was pure elvin, royalty in fact, my father was a god, I'm not sure which though as he left my mother before I was born. Mother passed me onto the Grangers, who promised to raise me as their own. I met with mother and learnt to control my gifts." she stopped with a far away look on her face. Severus gave her a moment the asked the question she was dreading.

"Where is you mother now?" the question hung in the air, slowly Hermione's eyes cleared and she gave a sad smile.

"My mother gave her life to save Harry Potter, she and Lily brewed a potion that when used would absorb the strength of the killing curse. The curse had to go through two people to weaken it sufficiently. The curse was fired with crucio though."

"And that made a difference because?" Severus asked gently.

"The potion weakened both curses but not enough. The killing curse hit and the child was hanging onto life by a thread. Mother gave her life to him. It was Lily's wish, mother and her were close, though I do not know how." gracefully Hermione sat down on the window ledge, Severus watched her, she was stunning.

"How do you know this if you're mother passed away?" he was surprised to hear her chuckle.

"How old do you think I am Severus?" she asked with a smile.

"You're, no you're not are you, so you were there? How old are you then?"

"Twenty five, I was eight when it happened. It was what I saw next that changed my life." she said with a sad smile.

"What was that?" Severus asked now also seating himself on the window ledge next to her.

"Let me show you." she held her hands up and drew a circle in the air. A few whispered words and an image came to life on the screen in the middle of the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer:** once again, it's still not mine.

Severus sat and watched the room in Godricks Hollow, he saw Hermione and her mother, Lilly and Harry, the dark lord, then, it hit him hard and fast, an image of himself, his eyes were wide in horror, knowing that he was in with the deatheaters and once you were in with them the only way out was death. It was when he saw Lily Potter nee Evans, lying there on the floor eyes open and unseeing, he knew. Yes it was at that moment right there that he decided to seek refuge with Dumbledore.

The clip ended and the screen disappeared, Severus sat unseeing, still staring at the place where his face had been.

"That is why I helped you." Hermione said gently, "You're thoughts that night proved that you were not evil, as soon as I had made sure Harry was safe and had planted my mother I followed you to Dumbledore's office."

"Planted your mother?" Severus asked confused.

"Yes, just before she died she changed into two white roses, as her last wish I planted one a Godricks Hollow and one in our home cemetery. They are always in full bloom and always will be."

"That's the white rose on Lily's grave isn't it." he said quietly.

"Yes it was her wish to be placed with her friend. Loyalty, bravery, trust, happiness and love, they had it all in their friendship."

Slowly Hermione turned to face Severus and took his hands into hers, he looked shocked that she had touched him voluntary.

"Severus you need to live your life the way you want to, enjoy the things you have missed, live each day as if it is your last, for one day it will be. Severus go out and find yourself a friend, you'll have to look long and hard to find a friendship such as my mothers and Lily's, but one day you'll find one." she smiled and thought 'I just hope they realise how lucky they are' she rose from the window seat to leave when a hand grabbed hers.

"I would like to think that we've become friend, that is if you don't hate my company." Severus said whilst looking at his feet, slowly he raised his eyes to hers, it felt like a bolt of warm energy had entered him, he smiled.

"I must leave now, as I have work to do. You must tell no one what you know or saw. I will visit you in your chambers tonight if I'm welcome?" she asked with a small smile.

"You are always welcome, just remember that your friends are worried and looking for you, well Miss Granger, maybe you should see them." Severus replied, suddenly Hermione kissed his cheek and glided out of the room.

Severus sat there tracing where her lips had touched, thinking about the events of that day. 'How can so much change, be changed, by one little girl?' he thought, 'No not a little girl at all, how can no one have known about her? Dumbledore must have known.' without realising he began to walk to Dumbledore's office.

"Good to see you my boy! Do come in and take a seat," Dumbledore said as Severus opened the door, "Now m'boy, what brings you here?" he asked studying the man in front of him.

"Do you have any news on Miss Granger?" he asked purposefully, "is there anything you know about her that could help find her?"

"Now now Severus, you know we've done as much as we could have to try and find Miss Granger. Though for the most part we must concentrate on Harry. He needs to be cared for, looked after, he's had a tough time." Dumbledore rambled on about Harry and his misfortunes while Severus thoughts went out to Hermione, the one that people should be worrying about. She after all defeated the dark lord.

"So you don't know anything unusual about her, nothing new?" he pressed on once more.

"No m'boy, it seems she fled before the battle, no one saw her throughout the whole terrible ordeal. How could she have just left her friends at a time like that I don't know. They needed her, needed each other and she betrayed them, betrayed their trust." Dumbledore said, anger creeping into his voice. "She always seemed to be fine, but she nearly destroyed all that we have worked for, even if she returns I will not allow her to stay, she has caused enough damage."

Severus hid his shock at what he was hearing and regarded the headmaster with indifference.

"She was to be the smartest witch of the year, you realise that by isolating her she will be shunned by the entire wizarding population, do you not?"

"And so she should be, Harry needed all the support he could get, and she, one of his best friends, should have been there with him. It is her own fault tht she will be regarded as a coward and traitor. Have you not heard what the students are saying Severus?" Dumbledore continued after the slight shake of Snape's head. "They say she's a traitor and she deserves to have her wand taken away. The majority of students wish her harm, and a few who even wish her dead." Dumbledore didn't seem fazed by what his students were saying, in fact Severus decided that the headmaster seemed to agree with them.

Standing suddenly he shook his head at Dumbledore and strode out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

AN: Sorry it's short and very sorry I've left it so long, have had lots of things to deal with these past weeks. I'm ever so sorry, but enough for now, enjoy, and please review.

Once at the bottom of the stairway Severus slowed his pace and began to think. 'How can he think so badly of her after all she did to prepare the Potter brat? If I noticed her training him then surely the all seeing headmaster could.' he thought while walking through the entrance hall, 'She's done so much while at school yet he believes her to be a traitor? How did he come to that conclusion?' he glanced towards where he had killed his once good friend Lusious Malfoy, shaking his head as if to drive the thoughts away he turned and continued walking. He got half way to the dungeons before turning around and walking back to the entrance hall muttering to himself about how he was seeing things.

Severus Snape stood staring blankly at a wall. He stood just staring at the wall for over five minutes before a young boy asked him what he was doing.

"Did you see who did this?" he barked, the boy jumped and nodded slightly. "Tell me who did it then child."

"I didn't see their face sir, they were wearing a cloak. Sorry sir." the boy said in little more than a whisper.

"That will do boy, thank you." Snape said before turning and stalking back to his study.

Sitting down in his study Snape started to talk to himself

"Should have known she would be repairing the castle, wonder if Dumbledore knows yet, daft old sod's probably worshipping Potter." Snape carried on talking to himself until he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione had spent most of the day fixing bits of the castle, resetting wards and listening to what people had to say about her in both of her forms. It seemed that Hermione Granger, was a very popular discussion point. Having heard her former name mentioned by a group of seventh years she decided to find out what they were saying about her. She whispered a few words and became invisible, carefully she edged nearer.

"I just can't believe what an evil bitch she was, I mean, leaving Harry and Ron to fight by themselves." Lavender Brown said

"I know, running off like a coward when we all stayed to fight." one of the Patil's added.

"I heard Dumbledore wont let her back if she turns up," came the voice of Ginny Weasley as she passed, the two girls stopped and looked at the young red head.

"Seriously?" Lavender squealed, Ginny nodded and added.

"I don't blame him, if she so much as shows her face here I'm going to hex her badly." with that she walked off and left the other girls to gossip.

Hermione walked away slowly and headed to the hospital wing in search of Harry. Silently she swept through the doors of the wing, still invisible, and extremely glad she was. McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing just inside the room, discussing her.

"She is not to set foot in this school Minerva." he said strictly.

"Good, for I could not bare to look at her, she is a disgrace to the house of Gryfindor, and I am ashamed of her." McGonagall admitted, her facing showing her disgust.

Hermione dodged around the pair and went in search of Harry. Her quest didn't take long, as she spotted a mop of messy black hair against the starched white sheets. Slowly she approached the bed. Harry was white as a ghost, with tiny red scars patterning every piece of skin she could see.

"Who did this to you?" she whispered while raising her hands and placing one on his forehead and another over his heart, she began to chant quietly.

"Hilevallin, tiristasarunelda jemosisanel arthanelda loreldaarthvalest nelossa mirartarilkarn." the visible skin glowed and the scars disappeared, she removed her hands from him and spoke one last word.

"Winarthukaretha." she turned and left, while Madam Pomfrey could be heard exclaiming,

"You're awake! My goodness boy, and not a mark left on you! Who did what to you? We had healers of the highest quality to look at you, each of them said you'd be marked for life. Goodness boy you're a walking miracle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **not mine L

A knock on the door startled Snape into consciousness, he got to his feet slowly, stiff from sleeping in a chair and moved awkwardly to the door.

"Hello Severus, sleep well?"

"Hermione, is it evening already?" he replied eyeing the woman standing in his doorway.

"Yes fortunately, I've found out lots today and need time to plan." she looked thoughtfully at Snape then said, "Am I allowed in yet Severus, or are we going to stand in the door way all night?"

Snape's cheeks tinged pink and he welcomed her into the room, then through another door and into his private chambers.

Hermione took a quick look around, there were shelves upon shelves of books lining the walls, a nice pair of black leather armchairs and a sofa to match. Most of the colour theme was black and silver, with odd hints of blue, all together rather calming.

"So Hermione, how has your day been?" Snape asked, carefully sitting down in an armchair. He watched as she took the other seat.

"I've been working most of the day, I feel I shouldn't linger any longer than necessary." she replied slowly, " I have heard the children talking today, it seems that I'm not that popular." a slight smile crept over her face, " not that I really was when I was a student anyway…"

"I'm sorry that you've heard what they've been saying, children are cruel." Snape said staring straight at her, suddenly realising that he was caught staring he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Severus, what have you been told? Someone has spoken to you about me, I would be grateful if you told me." her voice was so sincere, so gentle that he didn't want to tell her, he looked again, and she gave an encouraging smile.

"Well, I have been told you, Hermione granger that is, will never be accepted back into the wizarding world. Dumbledore plans on making sure of this. You reminded him of someone he once knew. While fighting Grindelwald one of his friends abandoned him." Severus stopped and looked at his hands, thinking back to how Dumbledore agreed with the students opinions. " His friend left his, too scared to go into battle, Dumbledore thinks it was the same situation with you."

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"I must admit I didn't plan on returning as I was, I know that it would be difficult for people to accept and I had hoped that I need not reveal who I am, but I guess that some people need to know."

"Where's 'Mione?" a voice echoed around the room, " Just tell me, where is Hermione?" no reply came, "Look I know she was here, I'm sure I heard her, I know I heard her!"

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger has not been seen since before the battle, it seems she fled to escape fighting." Madam Pomfrey explained while trying to calm Harry down.

"She was with me at the final battle, I promise you, she would never leave me, she told me so" Harry insisted to the medi witch who was shaking her head and muttering about after effects of curses.

"I do not have concussion or memory loss thank you very much madam, I can prove she was with me, she gave me this before the battle." Harry reached up and pointed to his neck, "Look." he said.

"There is nothing there Mr. Potter" The mediwitch stated.

"But I can feel it… oh of course," he replied, his fingers grasped at his neck and he pulled gently, a thin gold chain appeared, Pomfrey gasped and moved closer to study the necklace. A small pendant hung from the delicate chain. A serpent's body with a lions head curled around a star, dangled from the chain.

"I'm not sure what it is for, or what it did, but I can feel it pulsing." Harry whispered as though it were a secret that should not be discussed.

"Mr. Potter if you would allow me to…" Madam Pomfrey soothed as she reached over as if to study it closer, but instead she took a hold of it and tried to remove it. As soon as her fingers made contact with the chain, she froze; a jet of ice surged up her arm, literally freezing her on the spot. The ice spread until she glistened with only her eyes and nose uncovered allowing her to see and breathe.

Harry started to panic, he moved away from Pomfrey's out stretched hand and gently touched her shoulder, she felt as she looked, frozen solid.

"Hermione, what the hell have we done?" he mumbled. "If you don't come and fix this, then I'm in a loada trouble…"


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

Hermione rose gracefully from her seat, and under Severus' questioning glare said simply

"Harry needs me."

Baffled, Severus followed as she made her way to the hospital wing. Just out side the double doors she beckoned him to one side making sure they couldn't be seen.

"Severus, I must ask you to not say anything to Harry until Dumbledore gets here. No doubt Madam will fetch him once she is able to." Severus nodded showing he understood, and Hermione transformed herself back into the form of Hermione Granger, school robes and all.

"Hermione?" Harry gasped "'Mione !" he shouted as he dashed from the bed and threw himself at her, "Where the hell have you been? I've heard people saying you ran before the battle, if I were able to, I'd give them piece of my mind, but I haven't been able to. How dare they accuse you of being a coward." he gushed, rambling on until he realised Severus Snape was standing all but two feet away from him.

Snape drew himself up to full height, intent on intimidating the potter boy.

"Professor I can explain, well, actually I can't, Hermione what the fu…dge happened?" he said motioning to Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I'll explain once everyone is here. But for now I'll fix her up." she turned and placed her hand on Madam Pomfrey's shoulder and whispered,

"Uthanirfareneldazirelda." slowly the ice began to recede, it collected in a ball in Hermione's hand, she blew and it disappeared completely.

"Madam Pomfrey, if you would kindly fetch the Headmaster…" Hermione said to the startled mediwitch.

"I wouldn't dream of not notifying him, he swore you would never be able to return." Pomfrey walked halfway to the door before turning back and adding, "How could you betray everyone by leaving? You disgust me." she shook her head and walked swiftly out of the hospital wing.

Harry looked at Hermione, his eyes full of questions Hermione slowly shook her head and walked towards him.

"Harry I promised you I wouldn't leave you remember?" she smiled sadly and removed the chain from around his neck. Holding the pendant tightly in her right hand she chanted under her breath, a golden light surrounded her fist. Suddenly it stopped and she placed it back around Harry's neck, no explanations. Harry and Severus stood watching her completely confused. She sat on the end of the bed hands clasped in her lap, waiting. Harry sat next to her studying her, while Severus sat in the chair next to the head of the bed wondering what was to happen.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore thundered, the doors flew open before him, power radiating off him in waves, his face red with anger, his eyes had lost their twinkle, but it had been replaced by a glint of pure fury. "You are not welcome here, leave now or suffer the consequences." his voice resonated through the hospital wing. Hermione stood and uttered a single word.

"Why?"

Dumbledore near enough exploded, a wave of energy flew from him sending objects flying, Snape grabbed Harry and pulled him off the bed towards him.

"Stay here, she would kill me if you were hurt." he ordered, casting a protection shield around the both of them, and conjuring another chair so they could both sit.

"Sir she's going to be hurt, we have to help!" Harry shouted while struggling against Snape's hold on him.

"Just sit and watch, do not distract either of them."

Dumbledore shouted with rage,

"How dare you! You flee from battle and then think you will be welcomed back into the bosom of this school? It is an outrage. Miss Granger, I will not allow you to continue your studies, and I will see to it that you are banished from the wizarding world. I will not tolerate the likes of you in my school." he drew his wand and pointed it threateningly at Hermione. "Leave now, or draw your wand and accept my challenge."

"I will not leave until you listen to what I have to say, and I will not draw my wand on you." she whispered.

Just then McGonagall and Pomfrey rushed in, they stopped at the sight that met their eyes, Dumbledore with his wand pointed at Hermione Granger, while she stood there unarmed. Severus Snape sat with Harry Potter, watching from behind a protection shield with the area around the Headmaster strewn with objects.

McGonagall cast a shield around Pomfrey and herself just as Dumbledore shouted,

"Stupify." he watched as the red light sped towards the now ex student. It got within ten centimetres of her and disappeared. Harry, McGonagall and Pomfrey looked on in shock as Dumbledore fired five more stunners in quick succession, each of which disappeared before they touched her.

"Continue if you wish, though I suggest you listen." Hermione stated sounding bored.

Dumbledore once again began shouting hexes, in desperation and anger, he shouted one final curse.

"Crucio." he bellowed. A collective gasp could be heard around the room as the curse hit it's mark.

**AN:**** I know, cliffy, I'm evil… but it gives me an incentive to write some more, please review it's lovely to know what people think. Sorry about the delays between chapters : ( I should have the second part to this up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Disclaimer:** do I really have to repeat myself? Really? Ok then : ( it's not mine, happy now?

Hermione stared straight at the Headmaster and whistled a long low note; she flung her arms out as if pushing something away from her. Dumbledore flew backwards and was suspended in mid air.

"Now listen, I am tired of not being able to explain. I am disappointed that you, the supposed greatest wizard, cast an unforgivable at a person you believed to be a mere child. There are limits Dumbledore, and you definitely over stepped them." Hermione's voice was calm and collected. She turned to Severus and nodded slowly, almost wearily.

"It is time."

Severus let down the shield and walked over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You must do this, the need to know, but it can wait." he whispered to her

"No they need to know now." she replied, stepping away from his hand and turning to face Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry."

A golden glow obscured her from view, when it receded there stood a woman, tall, slim, waved hair and intense chocolate brown eyes. Once again a gasp could be heard from everyone except Severus.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked trying to regain authority.

"I would be Hermione, daughter of Galia, the late elven queen." her voice held power enough so that McGonagall, Pomfrey and Snape bowed to her, Harry was frozen in his chair with shock and Dumbledore was still suspended in mid air.

"Rise and know that words spoken against me have been heard and duly noted. You were all, with the exception of Severus and Harry, quick to blame all of your failures on me. I refuse to be your scapegoat." she looked at each of the three in turn.

"Severus I know it is a lot to ask of you, but would you accompany Harry to the library and both of you wait for me there please? Do not feel obliged, I would just like to talk to you at some point."

Severus nodded and Harry followed him out of the room.

The three left in the room with Hermione shared a quick glance and looked back to the figure in the centre of the room. Each of them noticed the golden aura around her, the power radiating from her and her posture. She stood tall with her head held high and her shoulders back, she looked majestic, yet approachable.

"You may be 'Hermione' but it doesn't explain your absence at the battle." Dumbledore said suddenly, Hermione turned to face him fully, making a note that he was still suspended in mid air.

"I defeated Tom Riddle, I am the cloaked figure that everyone spoke of. It was I you thanked, sitting in your office the night of the battle, blessing me until you fell asleep. I am the reason the school building is complete and the wards reactivated." her words resonated through the room, Dumbledore began to speak again, but McGonagall was wise enough to interrupt him.

"How do we know that you speak the truth?" she questioned, still not sure who to believe, Dumbledore in who she always put her trust, or Hermione a girl she loved like a daughter until the battle.

"I speak the truth, but it is up to you to decide whether or not you believe me, do not follow other people, follow your self." Hermione said, looking deep into the eyes of each of those present in the room in turn.

****

AN: **I know, I'm mean, evil and a bad author, I do hope you weren't disappointed too badly with this chapter, yes i know it's a little short, I just couldn't leave you to suffer any longer. Should have another chapter up soon, take care all of you, and please review! x**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer:** For all the lawyers who decide to read this; It all belongs to one Ms J.K.Rowling.

The walk to the library was uncomfortable to say the lease, Harry Potter, bain of Severus' existence, kept asking questions.

"For the last time boy, I am under no circumstance going to explain. Hermione has the right to tell you what she sees fit." Severus Snape barked at the young man beside him.

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly before adding, "How do you know so much, and why are you on first name terms?"

Severus growled and strode off towards the library entrance, 'stupid boy and his stupid questions, I should have let him fall from the broomstick when I had the chance.' having reached the library doors he strode into the library signing for Harry to hurry up.

The library was empty apart from their selves as expected. Severus seated himself at a table hidden from view, Harry, still wanting answers followed.

"Sir why are you and 'Mione on first name terms?" he asked sitting opposite the 'bat of the dungeons'

"None of your business boy." Snape snapped at him.

"Sir why are you and 'Mione on first name terms?" Harry asked again.

Severus took to ignoring the boy, sensing this Harry continued to repeat his question over and over. He spent seven minutes repeating word for word one question.

"Sir, why are you and 'Mion-"

"Repeat that again and you will find yourself being mopped up from the floor." Snape growled dangerously. Harry's eyes widened a little, and he sat in silence. Severus savoured five whole minutes of silence before Harry spoke again;

"Sir, why -" he began,

"Are you sure you want to finish that?" Severus purred.

"Yes, Why does 'Mione call you Severus?" Harry asked grinning at the look on his professor's face. "You can't hex me, it wasn't a repeat!" he yelled as he jumped up and ran, Snape close behind him.

"You want to bet Potter?" was the only response he received before a flash of blue light shot past him, missing him by an eighth of an inch.

A chase around the library ensued, hexes flew through the air colliding with many a book, table or chair, a rare few hitting their mark. Harry hit Snape first with a 'jelly legs' after wobbling around a while Snape managed to get Harry with a twist on confundous, leaving Harry walking around with a memory span of ten seconds.

The library was in utter chaos, tables were dancing, a wooden pig was running around and books were flying everywhere. Some of the old tomes were shining with the colour of the curse they'd been hit with, creating a strobe lighting effect. Hermione walked into a scene which wouldn't have looked out of place in a Tom and Jerry cartoon she was sure. She watched amusedly for a few minutes then decided enough was enough.

"Stop." her voice echoed around the room, freezing both Severus and Harry in their tracks.

**AN: **Again, I'm sorry it took so long, and that its short.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus and Harry shared a quick nervous glance then looked towards Hermione. The sheer magic in her voice was enough to set everything to the way it should have been. Harry's memory was back to normal and Severus had stopped wobbling around.

"Hermione," Severus started, "He star-"

"I did not, you did!" Harry interrupted,

"Potter, how dare you say that I started something that you so clearly began."

"I began? And how did you figure that one out?"

"You know you began it boy, don't play around."

"You know I know you know you started it," Harry said triumphantly

"Two can play at that Potter! I know you know I know you know I know you know that in actual fact you started all of this."

"You know I know you kno-" Harry began to reel off.

"Enough, please." Hermione broke in, Severus opened his mouth in order to speak when she added; "If you have trouble holding your tongue I shall get you some help."

"I highly doubt that you can find hel-" Severus started before a hand appeared in front of him and clasped hold of his tongue.

"Ged id ov ov mwe!" he demanded, causing Harry to chuckle which intern made Snape sulk.

"Come now Severus, stop acting childish and Harry stop, just stop ." Hermione chided. "Now, lets take a seat and discuss this matter, Harry, I'm sure you have some questions, please feel free to start the deluge of questions I know you're about to shower upon me." with a smile she sat in her old favourite armchair, curled her legs up under her and waited.

**AN:** I know this is extremely short, but, I'm just finishing off the end of the next chapter in which some questions may be answered, I really hope that you've not given up with this story even if I'm not updating it as frequently as I started with. I'll have the next part to this chapter up ASAP, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you and him," Harry jerked his thumb towards Snape, "On first name terms?"

"Well, that wasn't the first question I was expecting, but oh well, Severus and I are on first name terms as we consider ourselves friends and equals." Harry took a seat and nodded slowly.

"Ok, now lets get down to business." His voice turned cold and serious. "You are Hermione, are you not?"

"I am, though Granger is not my last name." She replied,

"And you're an elf; as in house elf, elf?" Harry questioned, in the background Severus snorted.

"No, I am Elven, there's a difference."

"Oh." Harry sat and looked thoughtful for a while, whilst Hermione studied the boy that she'd made her best friend.

"How old are you?" he asked quietly,

"Twenty five, Harry, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you. Please don't let this be the end of our friendship." The pain in her voice was mirrored in her eyes, she lowered her head, waiting for the explosion that she knew would come.

"How could you. You pretend to be young, alone, in a world that you don't feel you belong in. you used all of this when trying to become my friend, someone I trusted." Harry jumped up and began to pace.

"I trusted you, but all of what you told me were lies. How can I keep a friendship that was built on lies, how will I know that you even are capable of speaking the truth?" he raged on, his words becoming louder and louder. Hermione sat in her chair, taking it all in, waiting, where as Severus stalked slowly towards Harry as if he were stalking prey.

"you're nothing more than a lying bitch! You just wanted the glory of killing Voldemort didn't you? You may have power, but you have no heart." Harry screamed thumping his fists on a reading table just in front of where Hermione sat.

"Potter, you have no right," Severus began, Hermione raised and placed her hand upon the tall dark mans shoulder.

"Let it be Severus, he needs to let it out before I can show him." Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper, and yet it echoed around the empty library as if it had been shouted.

"Show me what? You have nothing of interest to me, I don't even know you." Harry spat.

"Harry, please, listen to me. I have had to twist the truth in order to keep a promise I made to my mother on your mothers behalf. You must understand that I've done this as it needed to be done. I hated to lie to you, at first I thought of it only as fulfilling my job, but over time you became a close friend, someone who I cared deeply for, I hated to lie to you. No one could know, nobody did know. I was alone; playing a child who was alone and frightened, there wasn't a lot of difference in the way I felt and the emotions I had to show. I am in the wrong place Harry, I don't belong here, I belong with my people."

"Then go back to your people oh mighty one, and don't talk about my mother as if you knew her." Harry said fiercely.

"I knew your mother Harry, she was a lovely woman, friends with my mother. She was an intelligent lady and a talented witch. Her life was robbed of her as she saved you. My mother and your mother died protecting you Harry. We have more in common than you may like to think we do, especially now. Just know that all the pain you've gone through for not having parents, I know exactly how you feel. Except I saw my mother die, I had to bury her. Bury my own mother." Hermione began to glow, her eyes shone with a fearsome blue light; a light wind began to whistle around the library; Harry took a step backwards and tripped over a table, landing on his backside watching as the woman who was once his best friend began to rise off of the floor.

"Hermione?" Severus asked carefully "Hermione, calm down."

"Harry Potter, I will not have you doubting me, not after all I have done for you. You can either accept that I am not who you thought I was, or you can forget me all together, either way I am to leave the castle soon. My work here is done and I have reason to believe I am not wanted." Hermione's voice was full of power, her eyes still shining blue she looked straight at Harry; later he would wonder if she had been staring into his soul.

AN: Harry may seem OOC here, but it will all be explained... please review!!


End file.
